One Website to Rule them All...
by Aurora Lynn Rose
Summary: PG for censored swearing. ^-^ Just read the author's note to find out what it be about... has to do with lordoftherings.net.


Okay, you fools. Listen up. *someone in the audience coughs, another munches on buttery popcorn, and another decides that this fic is stupid and presses the back button* Er... heh heh... Anymoo, the point of this little diddy is as follows: Have you ever been to http://lordoftherings.net? Well GO there, you fool! You'll notice that someone says "Hello, this is , welcome to lordoftherings.net!" And if you reload the page, a different person will greet you. I know. I spent like all day reloading... Whaaat? I was bored! Anymoo, I was just thinking of what they sounded like by the tone of their voices, and what they would have said/done if they could have rambled on... like I'm doing here. u_u Well... get it? Goody, read on, and review. I'll give you a... a... bundt cake (everyone else always gives out cookies so I decided to be original). Tata! ^-^  
  
  
Hullo, this is Sean Astin! Welcome to lordoftherings.net! We cannot answer your call right now, so please leave a message at the sound of the beep!  
  
Hullo, this is Billy Boyd, welcome to lordoftherings.net. *starts dancing in a kilt to bagpipe music*  
  
Hullo! This is Elijah Wood, and welcome to lordoftherings.net. I'm the star. I play Frodo. *giggles* Aren't you proud of me? Do you want a cookie? They're yummy cookies. I like chocolate chip cookies. Heehee. You know what's cool, is Lord of the Rings. Heehee. It is SO awesome. *rambles on like a hyper two-year-old for another month or so*  
  
I'm Christopher Lee. Welcome to lordoftherings.... dot.... net. You shall never escape this website, foolish mortal. BOW TO ME! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
(only people who go to my school will get this one) Hi, this is Peter Jackson, welcome to lordoftherings.net. *in a shrill Southern accent* Hey mah frieeeeeend! Will yeh get me a glass o water?  
  
Hello, this is Ian Holm... welcome to lordoftherings.net. There. I said it. Are you *censored* happy? *muttering to himself as he leaves* God, I can't believe I got out of bed for this piece o' *obscenity*...  
  
Hello this is Orlando Bloom... Welcome to lordoftherings.net. *chesire cat grin* Yep. That should get them swooning. *grins even wider and high-fives the other actors, who are laughing and saying "Yeah Bloom!" and "Go 'Lando!" and stuff like that*  
  
Hullo this is Dominic Monaghan welcome tolordoftherings.net. *a la Road Runner* MBEEPBEEP! *speeds off to do other things*  
  
Hello... This is Liv Tyler... Welcome, to lordoftherings.net... *in a daze* Wow... Orlando... your shirt is... psychedelic... (If you have no idea what I'm talking about, look at pictures of him at the premier. Ummm... not that I look at pictures of him.... *sweatdrop*)  
  
  
And, just for kicks: THE REJECTS!  
  
Hello, this is Ian McKellen, welcome to lordoftherings.net... you FOOL OF A TOOK! (teehee, I love it when he says that.... whaaaat? Stop looking at me like that... Oo;;)  
  
Hello, this is Viggo Mortensen, welcome to lordoftherings.net. But you know... Nobody will EVER hear me say this, because of COURSE they didn't put MY voice on the site, ooooooh no, it's all about *imitates a lovestruck teenybopper* Orlando Bloooom, and Elijah Wooooood, ooh, don't you want to give them a *expletive* BLOW JOB?! Well you know what? I don't CARE that I'm unwanted here... cause yuo know what? I DON'T LIKE YOU EITHER! Now EXCUSE me while I go off and paint another red canvas! *fumes*  
  
Hello, this is Sean Bean. I don't know why I didn't introduce the site... I SHOULD HAVE THAT AUDIO FILE! IT SHOULD BE MINE, IT IS MINE, GIVE IT TO ME!  
  
Hello, my name is Larry MacDougal, and welcome to lordoftherings.net! You don't know me! Why am I on this site anyway? Who are all of these people? What the--?  
  
Hello, my name is Daniel Radcliffe! Welcome to harrypotter.com! *smiles for a moment* *someone whispers something in his ear* What...? Oh... sorry.... *blushes and exits*  
  
Hello, this is ALR... Welcome to my corner of fanfiction.net! This fic is getting stupid... in fact, it was all along... heehee... so I'll leave you now! Send all of your therapist bills to me in yuor review, I'd LOVE to take them! 


End file.
